


How you meet

by Fogfire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire





	How you meet

It’s a warm and sunny day in London, unexpected but welcome. You can finally wear some of the summer dresses you packed but weren’t too sure if you were going to be able to use them, given that it rains a lot in England.

Your cousin had to leave for work in the morning so you went off alone, happy that you knew the language and could explore the city alone for a bit. You attended the boat tour on the themse, listening to the jokes of the tour guide who was about your age and winked at you, whenever you looked in his direction. He looked actually quite sad when you left the boat, maybe you could go back in the afternoon, let your cousin check him out if he was still interested.

You wandered around the streets, watched some girls perform at Covent Garden and searched for the nearest bus stop when your cousins lunch break neared. Only meters away from the bus stop stood a guy, staring into the blue sky, mobil phone pressed against his ear. You wouldn’t have noticed him probably, if not for the small leather covered book that slipped out of his arms – he was holding a tray with coffee cups from starbucks, car keys and a bag that smelled delicious – when he started to walk away. The book fell to the ground with a loud thump but he didn’t hear it, still talking on the phone and cooing a bit like he was talking to a baby. „Lux baby, of course I got you the donuts with sprinkles, you’re my princess, would I ever forget your donuts?“ You heard when you picked up the book and walked after him. „Excuse me. Excuse me, Sir?“ He groaned, turning to you, a fake big smile on his lips. You missed the smile, you were too intrigued by the dimples. You knew those dimples. Something clicked in your brain. The long brown hair, the name Lux, you would bet that the eyes beneath his sun glasses were of a vibrant green. „You lost this.“ You showed him the book and the smile faltered a bit. „What? Oh man, thank god you found it. Can you… just… lay it on top?“ You gave him an unsure look. The book would drop immediately if you did that. „Do you have a long way to go? I can help you carry and leave immediately? I just want to help.“ He looked unsure as well, interrupted by a loud squeal coming from his mobile phone. „Lux, what is it? You are hungry? Well, I have to get going then? Hang up and I will be there in a minute.“ He nodded into your direction. „I would be very thankful for your help.“

The walk took you only ten minutes and you walked in silence, taking in the sun and the surprisingly fresh air. In all sceneries you had imagined meeting One Direction you would have never thought that it would end up walking along in complete silence, a little embarassed because he seemed to think you were some crazed out fan that followed him as to get pictures. And it’s not like you could just tell him that you were different. Things don’t work like that.

By now there were less people around, no more tourists but people in bussiness suits and women with elegant make up and dangerously high heels passing you on the street walk. Harry remained silent and you didn’t dare to ask were you were going exactly when you noticed a little sign above the doorway of a building at the corner. „Modest Managment.“ „Huh?“ Olnly then you noticed that you said your thoughts out loud and blushed crimson. „Oh I just… noticed that we arrived. Can you manage the last meters alone? I think it would be better if I left here, after all I’m just a stranger that likes to help.“ He looked at you, a bit surprised, brows furrowed. „Do you… want a picture? As a reward?“ „No thanks.“, you heard yourself say, his eyes shooting open in suprise. You desperately wanted a picture with him to remember that this really happened but you felt that it was the right thing to deny it. „Good deeds come without rewards. Knowing I was helpful is enough.“ You carefully put the book on top of the upper box, making sure it won’t fall down immediately, when a door opens behind you and a voice, you would recognize everywhere, shouts „Harold!“ You turn around calmer then you are, nod in Nialls Direction – fangirling inside – and turn back to Harry. „Well, now you won’t need me anymore. Help is near. Nice to meet you.“ You throw him one last smile and leave, start running when the boys are out of sight because you have probably missed your bus by now and your cousin will totally freak out when she tries to pick you up at the bus stop and you aren’t there. At least you have a good excuse now. You helped Harry Styles.

\- - -

„Hey Harold, who was that girl?“ „Some fan. She helped me carry.“ „And she didn’t want a picture?“ Niall furrows his brows, taking the book and the box of doughnuts from him. Harry looks back to where you left. „No, no, she was a special fan.“ „Could tell. She was really pretty.“ „Should have asked her for her number then.“ „I would have, maybe, if she hadn’t left so quickly. Now, get going Harold. Lux is dying right now, she needs her sweets!“ „Well, gotta save her and be her hero for ever. Race ya!“


End file.
